Le vrai destin de Lisa en réalité
by Amerisroc
Summary: Lisa n'est pas celle que vous croyez car en réalité cette fille a vu la mort sous ses yeux,ressenti la vraie douleur.Elle n'a jamais toujours été la pupuce de ses parents.Pour etre heureuse,elle a du passer plusieurs épreuves difficiles.Voila son histoire
1. Au début

Chapitre I : Au Début.

Lisa Plenske est une fille d'une beauté qui n'existe pas. Elle adore sa famille et ses amies. C'est une fille tout à fait banale si nous la croisons dans la rue : une fille pas très belle, mal dans sa peau, qui croit que le monde est contre elle. Donc une attitude d'adolescente. Mais cette fille, par rapport aux adolescents avait elle une vraie raison de penser cela. Elle aime tout mais avec un Bac plus 10, personne ne veut d'elle au boulot. Pourquoi à votre avis ? Elle a découvert que le haut monde du travail n'est pas qu'une question d'intelligence mais qu'il y faut aussi avoir du charisme. C'est vrai qu'elle voit ça partout, dans la politique, même dans les salons de coiffures. C'est un monde qui regarde beaucoup l'esthétique et avec cela elle se demandait pourquoi vivre si ce n'est que pour souffrir. Donc ses tentatives de suicides étaient habituelles, ceux qui obligèrent ses parents adorés, Bernard et Katia, à la faire surveiller par une psychologue à domicile. Quand je parle à domicile, c'est qu'elle vivait à la maison pour comprendre cette femme.

Au cours du temps Lisa et la psychologue qui se prénommait (oui c'est bien de l'imparfait) Laetitia avaient créé une amitié qui empêcha Lisa à penser à la mort. Laetitia était la personne qu'il fallait à leur pupuce, un ange qui leur avait été envoyé du ciel. Ils avaient tellement prié le jour ou leur fille aurait repris le gout de la vie. Pour eux, le pire était passait et rien ne gâcherait ce bonheur. Mais ils se trompaient comme tous les autres.

C'était un jeudi après midi et Lisa avait envie de partager sa passion des animaux avec Laetitia mais avant elles devaient aller acheter quelque chose à manger car elles avaient une faim de loup (surtout Lisa). Donc elles se rendirent chez Julien, surtout que Laetitia avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui et qu'il n'était pas indifférent non plus. Laetitia avait le projet de lui demander de venir avec elle voir le championnat de boxe qu'ils aimaient tant. Elle avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments ou de. Mais (oui encore mais) le l'embrasser destin avait autre chose de prévu pour elle. Elle avait laissé Lisa au rayon robe de soirée et elle s'était précipité pour trouver un joli bustier car elle était sur pour son plan de demain. Quand elle trouva un haut elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler mais il ne sortit aucun mot. Son regard avait arrêté son chemin sur un homme barbu qui se tenait devant une très belle voiture noir où se trouvaient un enfant et deux hommes qui étaient à demi conscient. Elle voulut courir mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas. Alors le barbu s'approcha et l'empoigna avec une force époustouflante qui coupa vite l'air de la jeune femme. Il l'emmena à la voiture avec les autres, entra et s'en alla ni vu ni connu. Lisa n'avait rien vu, elle crut donc que Laetitia avait peut être un truc important à faire et que c'était normal qu'elle était partit comme cela. Cependant ce n'était pas son genre de partir sans prévenir et à ce moment elle vit un bustier par terre qui aurait bien plu à Laetitia alors elle l'acheta.

Les jours passèrent la famille Plenske n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de notre chère amie et l'espoir était le seul mot que Lisa prononçait car c'était l'espoir que son amie ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Un matin, Lisa décida d'aller voir Julien car à la maison, tout la déprimait. Julien était très heureux d'avoir sa visite et le demanda où était passé Laetitia. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait avec une voix remplie de larmes. Il changea de sujet et la proposa de lire des bandes dessinées dans le journal. Quand il lui tendit le journal, il vit les yeux de Lisa écarquillés comme si qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Il baissa son regard sur le journal et le lâcha aussitôt.

C'était impossible mais bien vrai vu que sur le journal avec la photo du corps d'une femme mutilé il était écrit: LA POLICE A RETROUVE LE CORPS DU DOCTEUR LAETITIA ……… PLENSKE.


	2. La vérité

Chapitre II : La Vérité

Chapitre II : La Vérité.

Comment ça Plenske ? Lisa ne savait pas ce qui l'a choquait le plus, néanmoins ca n'était pas encore fini car dans le résumé de l'article racontait que Laetitia n'avait pas un casier vierge et qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa peine. En effet, elle avait été complice du docteur Van Shra, un barbu, qui avait tué cent personnes pour se venger de ce qu'on l'a fait subir dans son enfance à sa famille à cause de la famille de ces personnes.

A ce que disent les témoignages, la famille Van Schra a vécu dans la misère jusqu'à le meurtre des parents par les familles des victimes qui voulaient leur lopin de terre, donc leurs enfants se retrouvèrent à l'orphelinat. Sauf que personnes ne savaient que Monsieur Van Schra avait une salle cachée dans la forêt où il cachait ses récoltes et ce jour là notre petit Ricky qui avait très faim, s'y était refugié et avait été enfermé. Il a du chercher quelque chose pour abattre la porte mais à cinq ans, il n'avait aucune force. Eh non ! Il n'a pas eu des pouvoirs surnaturels pour ouvrir la porte et n'a pas survécu jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est tout simplement un groupe de voleurs qui avait entendu parler de la famille assassinée et qui avait l'idée d'emprofiter pour y faire une petite « visite » pour remplir leur poche de bonne chose. Ricky pleurait tellement qu'on l'avait entendu et pour faire taire ces bruits incessants, on lui fit sortir de la cabane. Les voyous ne voulaient pas l'emmener car ce n'était qu'un gamin encore fragile mais une femme qui avait perdu son enfant il y a peu, décida de le prendre pour les travaux ménagers et non par pitié. Il ne comprit rien et se dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Mais les jours passèrent et personnes ne venaient le voir et la femme dont le visage était cachée par un immense bleu, et donc le nom Blueface (ben oui) avait compris que c'était l'un des enfants des Van Schra. Elle garda le secret de peur qu'on lui enlève le garnement car il lui servait beaucoup pour le commerce avec son intelligence compris que par les riches. Elle ne lui avoua qu'à ses 15 ans parce qu'il commençait à poser des tonnes de questions et jusqu'à là, il ne se contentait que de son vrai nom et depuis l'utilisait pour remplir des papiers pour la vente. Mais ce geste attira le regard de l'un des meurtriers de sa famille et à s'intéresser à lui. Quand il le vit, il fut impressionner par la ressemblance de son père et lui et il courut vers la maison ses complices. Ils se dirent que s'il restait un Van Schra, ils n'auront pas le reste des terres, donc ils devaient finir le travail et le tuer dès ce soir. Mais n'oubliez pas ses frères et sœurs à l'orphelinat. Qu'est ce qu'ils font pour eux ? La réponse est simple : c'est eux qui devaient les conduire, donc ils les ont noyés dans une rivière pas très loin. Ils mirent le feu à son logement mais il n'y était pas et retrouva sa mère affalé par terre avec des vêtements déchirés pour signe de viole et du sang qui sortait de ses côtes. Les blessures étaient trop profondes pour qu'elle y survive mais dans sa main il y avait une lettre de menace. Il décida de se venger mais pas maintenant car il ne savait rien faire à part marchander avec les riches. Et dans le temps, son esprit si fragile devint plein de haine qu'il ne connut ni l'amour, ni la joie mais juste la haine, la vengeance et même la douleur. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Laetitia Pekis, une manipulatrice qui s'était mariée avec trois hommes sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent alors qu'ils étaient colocataires d'une belle demeure qui l'appartient maintenant. On ne sait toujours pas de ce qui est arrivé aux trois amis. Ils sont devenus des amants puis des partenaires car la femme allait voir ailleurs à chaque fois. Mais ce « couple » a tenu jusqu'à cette horrible soirée où son cher ami l'avait omis de lui dire qu'il y avait une bombe dans l'immeuble où ils allaient diner. Cela tua cent innocents qui n'ont demandé ce jour qu'un bon diner. Laetitia fut traumatisée de voir tant de corps brulés vifs devant ses yeux et sentir leur sang couler sur ses doigts pendant que son ami leur couper les bras et jambes pour s'amuser. Elle se retrouva donc à l'hôpital où elle rencontra Lisa Plenske.


	3. L'évolution

Chapitre III : L'évolution.

Laetitia l'avait remarquée dès son arrivée avec son air de petite fille et, quand même, son esprit si noire, si mystérieux. Ce jour là, c'était sa première visite à l'hôpital psychiatrique et ses parents qui avaient peur qu'elle recommence encore et qu'il ne soit trop tard car elle avait essayé de se suicider avec un couteau de cuisine. En effet, ils l'ont trouvée dans son sang, inconsciente alors qu'ils revenaient de chez leur voisin. Ce qui exaspérait Laetitia, c'est l'attention que portaient ces deux personnes à une personne qui n'a aucun intérêt, elle avait presque de la pitié pour eux et du mépris pour cette « épouvantail » disait elle. Quand elle apprit que cette fille allait rester, elle partit dans sa chambre, dégoûtée aussi par cette scène. Peu de temps, une infirmière entra dans sa chambre en compagnie de la fille et ses parents et fixa la propriétaire de ce lieu car elle fumait sur le lit et y jetait les cendres. Laetitia comprit, bien sûr, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais au moment de se levé, elle l'arrêta nette :

-mais où-tu vas ? Tu ne salues pas ta nouvelle compagne de chambre ? On ne t'as pas appris pendant tout ce temps à être poli petite conne.

-moi une conne tu t'es vu grosse salope. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de te faire du bon temps avec le patron, dit –elle en serrant le cou de la femme surprise.

Mais elle était tellement occupée avec cette pauvre dame qu'elle en avait oublié les autres arrivants sous le choque. Le père, qui était le premier enfin c'est ce qu'il dise tous, conscient de ce qui se passait, sortit dehors appeler de l'aide, tout affolé laissant sa femme et sa fille seule avec cette furie. Quand la femme vit qu'il y avait moins de personnes que tout à l'heure, sa colère monta et cela se faisait sentir dans ses bras. Cependant ce qui l'a surpris le plus, c'était le regard malicieux de sa future campagne de chambre mais elle n'en prit pas compte et savait très bien qu'elle allait devoir passer une autre journée dans la Salle de torture encore. A bout de force, elle lâcha sa victime et au même moment des personnes arrivèrent pour l'attacher et l'envoyai dans une salle inconnu en attendant.

La famille voulut changer leur fille d'endroit mais elle insista pour rester et il la laissa, naïfs comme ils sont, car ils voulaient son bonheur. A leur départ, Lisa alla directement au bureau du chef de l'établissement en nuisette et entra discrètement comme une petite souris. Lhomme était en train de parler au téléphone avec la victime de Laetitia.

-ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'a cru cette vieille folle. Tu la vois en train de dire la vérité……………………MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA MADEMOISELLE .dit-il en raccrochant rapidement qui s'attendait à un chantage et qui était prêt à sortir son chéquier.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir vous n'aurez pas Le médicament s'il vous plait Monsieur le docteur.

L'individu ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, et la répondit avec un froncement du seul sourcil qu'il avait.

-Je voudrais Ce médicament …………………………..Je vous veux vous.

Il recula déjà exciter par ce qu'elle avait dit même si elle ressemblait à sa mère. La fille arriva devant lui, enleva sa nuisette si légère et se mit sur la personne immobile dans son fauteuil.

-Non ! Arrête !je suis marié et je ne peux vous laisser faire ça !je suis votre supérieur !

-Oh vous m'excitez continuez !! Encore plus fort !

Il se laissa faire mais tellement pris par le jeu, la pris dans ses bras, la coinça dans le mur à la grande surprise de Lisa et fit un mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir les deux intéressés.

Il se retira et enfonça son doigt en elle et le lécha. Ils firent toutes les poses du Kâma-Sûtra avec une grande vivacité comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Notre jeune fille simuler à merveille car le garçon croyait vraiment qu'elle aimait ça. A la fin, ils finirent tout deux avec un cigare dans la bouche mais j'espère que vous vous doutez bien pourquoi elle a fait tout ce cinéma.

De un, c'est vrai qu'elle avait envie de s'amuser et de deux, elle allait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait maintenant.

-waouh !c'était super ! Qui aurait dit qu'une fille horrible comme toi donne du plaisir comme ça !

-Oui je sais. Dis-moi, maintenant qu'on a eu cette nuit, je veux que tu me fasses …….

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit il les yeux avec l'air pervers.

-que tu vire Brigitte !

-C'est qui ça ??

-La victime de Laetitia, ton autre aventure. Et en restant intelligente, car je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche notre liaison. Et que tu fous dehors aussi la criminelle.

-Comme tu veux mon lapin mutant dit il en riant.

Il était si con et gobait tout ce qu'elle disait. Il devait vraiment être en manque ce petit pervers.

Le lendemain, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de voir le directeur heureux de l'annoncer qu'elle devait partir avant midi et aussi la victime sans explication.

La victime, Brigitte fut anéanti est parti et on ne la revit plus. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'elle allait mettre fin à ses jours en se coupant la tète en deux même si elle n'arriva pas jusqu'au bout. Quant à l'autre qui était surprise se douta qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais elle compris ce que c'était quand elle vit la fille qu'elle ne supportait pas avec le même regard qu'elle avait dans la chambre l'autre fois, faire un clin d'œil au vieux docteur. Elle partit mais avec une idée en tête pour aider cette pauvre femme qui c'était sacrifié pour elle.

Au mois de janvier, la famille Plenske reçu une visite qui allait changer leur vie.

-Bonjour ! Je me présente. Je suis Laetitia Van Shra et je peux vous aider et je peux vous aider…..

-Non c'est bon, nous avons besoin de rien, c'est parfait.

-En ce qui concerne votre fille.

-Entrez je vous prie, dit la mère avec un regard brisé et une lueur d'espoir.

Deux semaines plus tard, Lisa, enfin débarrassée de ce monde fous, arriva chez elle tout heureuse mais avec le même esprit qu'au début mais soulagée quand même. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir deux lits dans sa chambre.

-Maman ! Papa ! Je n'ai pas grossis durant mon séjour. Je n'ai pas besoin de deux lits.

Quand elle se retourne, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit son ancienne compagne de chambre en blouse blanche. Les parents Plenske étaient si naïfs, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qui était cette personne.

-Ma puce. Même si tu ne va plus à l'institut, tu auras des séances pour t'aider à la maison, tous les jours avec cette femme.

-MAIS……..

-Viens avec moi. Je vais te parler de ce nouveau concept.

Elle l'a suivi, méfiante.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal mais pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour me faire libérer. C'est vrai, je devrais rester avec toi, tout le temps, mais je pense qu'on a plus de points communs que tu le crois.

Lisa ne posa même pas les questions de savoir comment elle l'a su mais elle l'approuva d'un sourire de fausse petite fille.


End file.
